La fin avant le commencement
by Le Fake
Summary: La veille du retour de Oz, Gilbert et Xerxes étaient réunis... Que s'est-il dit?


Je fais une petite pause dans ma fic « Darren Shan » pour écrire une petite fic dans l'univers génial de Jun Mochizuki, en mettant en scène le Chapelier (non, pas le Chain, je parle bien de Xerxes) et Gilbert. J'ai souvent du mal à écrire de longues fics avec les personnages que j'aime, mais j'espère qu'elle plaira aux fans français de « Pandora Hearts »

Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas les reviews!

* * *

><p>Cela faisait désormais presque dix années que Gilbert était devenu un membre au sein du manoir Nightray. Dix longues années à subir un père aussi peu tendre que celui de Oz, et avoir pour petit frère un garçon plus que troublant et énigmatique, limite trop protecteur voire incestueux. La meilleure initiative de Gilbert a sans nul doute été de quitter le manoir Nightray pour se prendre un appartement au sein du quartier populaire de Réveil.<p>

Gilbert ne s'était jamais accoutumé à être un aristocrate. Au fond de lui, il est et demeurera à jamais le fidèle valet d'Oz Vessalius. Oz... Combien il pouvait lui manquer! Rien qu'à songer à lui, Gilbert commençait à pleurer. En ce jour de pluie, cela ne fit pas exception. Mais un autre événement faisait accroitre la mélancolie du serviteur. Son « ami », pour ne pas dire son « sale bourreau excentrique qu'il aimerait encastrer dans sa mur et envoyer au plus profond de l'Abysse pour ne plus avoir à supporter ses sempiternelles apparitions inexplicables », ou tout simplement Xerxes Break, venait de lui apprendre que le temps était venu, et qu'il serait précisément pour le lendemain.

Ce temps, c'était le retour supposé de l'héritier Vessalius. Break avait appris à Gilbert que selon leurs estimations, Oz allait sortir de l'Abysse au sein d'une ancienne abbaye. Même s'il espérait de tout son cœur que cela soit vrai, Gilbert ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter. Douter de la véracité de ces estimations, douter de lui-même, douter de la bonne santé de son maître après tout ce temps passé dans les limbes de ce monde horrible.

Break était venu chez Raven pour lui donner la bonne nouvelle, mais au lieu d'être euphorique, il était plongé dans une sorte de tristesse sans fond. Le Chapelier s'approcha de lui, et lui donna un violent coup de sucette sur le crâne. Raven se retourna et insulta Break.

« Aïe! Mais ça va pas, espèce de clown maniaque? »

« Oh! Emily, c'est vilain de t'en prendre à cette pauvre larve ténébreuse de Gilbert »

« Quoi? Mais ne me fais pas endosser tes méfaits, Xerxes! »

Comme à son habitude, Break faisait croire que sa poupée Emily était la personne responsable des pics, des coups que subissaient les proches collaborateurs de Xerxes. Et il prenait un malin plaisir à les faire souffrir sous couvert de ventriloquie et de poupée vivante. Gilbert se frottait la tête et grommelait de fureur. Depuis qu'il était venu le chercher pour l'amener chez les Nightray où se trouvait son frère Vincent, Xerxes Break n'avait eu de cesse de traumatiser le petit Gilbert et ce dernier n'avait pour l'heure jamais réussi à se venger.

Break s'adossa contre la rambarde de la fenêtre où se tenait Gilbert, l'arme du crime en bouche. Il demanda à son ami ce qui pouvait bien le rendre aussi morose. Le Nightray s'énerva en lui demandant s'il se rendait compte à quel point la situation pouvait être horrible pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment allait revenir son maître, s'il ne serait pas blesser, et surtout il lui rappela qu'il avait été adopté par les pires ennemis de la famille Vessalius, et que donc il n'était plus digne de servir Oz.

Le chapelier lança sa friandise sur Gilbert en le qualifiant d'imbécile. Gilbert le prit par le col et lui demanda en quoi il était idiot. D'un calme olympien, son unique oeil plongeant dans l'un de ceux de Gilbert, il répondit au serviteur de Oz que s'il tenait vraiment à rester le serviteur de Oz, rien ne l'empêchait : il s'enchainait tout seul dans une impasse inexistante. Nightray ou non, il était seul juge de son destin, il pouvait très bien contrer cette fatalité illusoire. Sur ces mots, Gilbert lâcha Break. Il tomba à genou, et se mit à pleurer.

Break rajusta son jabot et son col, et fit s'asseoir Gilbert sur le canapé. Il lui servit une tasse de thé. Raven sanglotait, disant qu'il ne pourrait jamais avouer à Oz que dix ans se sont passés, qu'il était devenu un Nightray. Mais il voulait toujours veiller sur lui. Seulement, Oz ne devait jamais savoir que Raven Nightray était en réalité son fidèle Gilbert. Break lui répéta que de son côté, Sharon et lui-même avait promis de ne pas le dire, même s'ils jugeaient cela stupide car Oz s'en apercevrait tôt ou tard.

Raven posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Break. Il avait peur du lendemain, peur de ne pas revoir Oz finalement, mais aussi de le revoir après tout ce temps. Xerxes lui tapota la tête en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour si peu, qu'ils verraient bien au moment venu. Il arrivait quand même à sentir la détresse de Gilbert. Il savait qu'une seule chose pouvait lui faire oublier cela. Il prit alors le visage du jeune Nightray entre deux doigts et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Depuis quelques temps, Break servait de défouloir sexuel pour Gilbert. L'erreur de ce dernier a été d'avouer à Break ses sentiments plus que platoniques pour le jeune Vessalius. Break a pris l'initiative de former Raven à des ébats assez sadiques, nécessitant foulards autour des poignets, baillons, confiture sur le corps. Il avait dit à Raven que d'ici à ce qu'il le fasse avec Oz, il devait se préparer ardemment, car après tout cela sa relation avec Oz lui semblerait idyllique. En plus, cela était une nouvelle chance pour Break de faire plier Raven à sa volonté, et ainsi le dominer un peu plus.

« Allez, dis toi que demain, ça sera probablement Oz, et même que cela risque d'être toi qui le dominera! Plus tu ressens, plus tu sauras quoi faire... Mais promis, aujourd'hui je suis calme... Je veux juste que tu oublie, et que tu imagine Oz à ma place... ça devrait te rendre heureux... »

Gilbert le traita de fou, mais il souriait. Il ne voyait plus Xerxes Break, n'entendait plus la voix du serviteur des Rainsworth, ne sentait plus les doigts du chapelier contre son corps, ne sentait plus le parfum sucré de Xerxes, n'avait plus un goût de cerise dans la bouche : il avait son maître près de lui, entièrement à la place. Et le lendemain, cela serait la réalité.

« Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas plus grand que moi... » se dit-il.


End file.
